The Creature War
The Creature War at its very basics is any large scale battle between Humans and Creatures with the Humans often being the instigator. There have been numerous different battles throughout creature history but there are only three notable creature wars. The most important aspect of these wars is that each one brings on some level of change in Creature Society. The First Creature War / The War of Evacuation The First Creature War took place around 906 C.E. in an alternate timeline. This Creature War was relatively quick as the creatures would easily be able to overpower the Humans and trick them. The Creatures were able to build the first portal and flea to what would become Halloweentown. Unlike The Third Creature War, The First Creature War was lead by Witches, Warlocks, and Wizards. Also, there was not as much fighting as the other two wars. When the Creatures entered The Creature World, they were faced with a greater evil: Makhluq the Terrible, a tyrant humanoid creature who was the current king of the lands. The Creatures from Earth and the native humanoids had to team up and take out the King with sheer numbers alone. Makhluq was mummified and banished to a faraway pyramid in the desert and the lands were now ruled by Queen Splendora Cromwell. The Second Creature War / The War of Isolation In the main timeline, at the exact same time, the Humans and Creatures had another battle. However due to Merlin, a powerful Warlock from the alternate timeline, the creatures were not able to evacuate. They were forced to fight, using their powers for evil when they really didn't want to. Creature Kind was forced into hiding, unable to leave they sectioned off the planet into large protected barriers called compounds. The Compounds made anything inside of them invisible to human eyes. Buildings are enchanted and creatures The Third Creature War / The War of Chaos This Creature War is what is most commonly thought of when The Creature War is mentioned. It took place on Halloween 1881 in the Eastern North American Compound and was the biggest of the three wars. Both sides, human and creature, had full advanced militaries and battle strategies. After the war was in full effect, a young Creature Council found a way to create a portal and escape to the unknown lands of The Creature World. In this timeline, The Creature World is under control of the evil Draconequus known as Discord. The Creature Council, with the help of a renegade Draconequus, was able to out smart Discord, turn him and his army into stone, and blast him into space. The Council was then able to do a mass evacuation and take control of The Creature World. Appearances in The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Council Movie tells the story of The Third Creature War in elaborate detail. The movie also mentions The Second Creature War with stating where the compounds came from. Appearances on The Creature Channel Plásma Explains the Universe The history of The Creature War was the main focus of the series premiere of Plásma Explains the Universe. Plásma Noir The "Fourth Creature War" will be the main focus the second episode of Plásma Noir.Category:Creature World Events Category:The Creature Council Category:The Creature World